Torn
by Sakura114
Summary: When everything seems lost and the light goes to the dark,can anyone save her?Or will it be too late?Zelink obviously...


  
YAY! ^-^ I'm writing my first Zelda ficcy! Zelda is EBIL! MUAHAHAH!!!!  
  
~~Chapter One: Temptation~~  
  
One by one, he slaughtered them all. All my people, my family all my horses and everything. He burned my castle, my home, my land and eventually leaving me no other choice then joining him. So I did...and here I lie, naked and chained in the cold starry night all alone. Now we both fight together to find the last piece of the puzzle...I feel nothing anymore and I've murdered plenty. My hands are filled with the blood of others and my heart aches with the darkness and no shred of light existing.  
  
Tomorrow...I shall start once again...I feel as if I'm searching for something I can never find yet I search anyways. There's this hero people have been talking about who seems to be helping all the villagers we have attacked. Our mission is to track him down and to give him to the king. I will find him and I will give him to the king first and I will kill all who stand in my way...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Blonde hair could be seen moving into the forest...she could smell him...his blood and his flesh. The scent somehow familiar. She ran as fast as lightning with the forest looking like just a blur of green. She wore a black ripped tank top and a black long skirt that had two slits on each side. Her legs looked invisible because of the speed she was at.  
  
She heard him scream and it only made her run faster until she reached her destination at last.  
  
"Stop!" She cried at the evil pig like minions who were poking at a green thing. They immediately halted and growled as they left into the temple.  
  
She walked towards the green curled up ball and she saw a hint of soft silky blonde hair escaping a green hat. Her heart trembled at the sight but she fought the feeling and kneeled down beside the boy. His eyes were closed and deep red blood trickled down his lips. She gently stroked his soft cheek and it seemed to make him move a little. Her eyes softened for just a second then went back as hard blue walls.  
  
"Ugh...w-what happened?" the man said as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Cuts could be seen all over his body, his green clothes tattered in areas and leaving a blood stain.  
  
"Get up!" she ordered him as she stood back up and began walking towards a small rock, her deep cold blue eyes scanning it.  
  
"Huh?" the man said as he slowly stood up, tall and buff.  
  
"W-Who are you?" the man stared at her curiously.  
  
"Who I am none of your concern...Come over here." She said as she kneeled and began to examine some plants near a small cut log. The man slowly walked towards her, his blue eyes still scanning her to see if he knew her.  
  
He kneeled beside her and looked at her straight and hard face. He studied it only to see the expression didn't change at all.  
  
"What is it you want? Why did you save me?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't save you, you fool! I merely postponed your death. But...I don't believe in destiny..." she said coolly as she picked up a fresh green blade of grass.  
  
"Well...my names Link! Yours?" Link asked her.  
  
She turned and looked at him, her expression still blank. She thought if she should answer him.  
  
"My name is..." She stopped for a moment and hesitated. Had she seen this man before? She was feeling something for him...maybe attraction? He certainly was attractive with his handsome complexion, deep icy blue eyes, messy blonde hair and well toned body.  
  
"Call me Zelda..." she said as she turned around, giving him her back.  
  
"What?! No way! Princess Zelda...she...she died!" Link shouted at her, in shock.  
  
"Princess Zelda? Who is she?" Zelda asked, coolly.  
  
"She was the princess of Hyrule. She wa-" Link replied.  
  
"I have no time for chit chat! I must take you to the king immediately! It is my duty!" she shouted as she grabbed him and pulled out her harp of darkness. She began to play a frightening tune and before Link knew what was coming, he began to feel light headed and dizzy...  
  
Yes this chapter was short and very unexplainable, but more info shall be revealed in the next chapter! ^_~ please R and R! 


End file.
